


Unknown Number

by jujitsuelf



Category: Cellular (2004)
Genre: 100 word fill, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for - Cellular - Ryan - Unknown Number</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Number

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> ***
> 
> prompt left by peaceful_sands at fic_promptly.

Oh God, no. Not again. Ryan stared at the phone, vibrating insistently in his hand, in horror. All that showed up in the display was ‘unknown’. No way in hell was he answering that. Not after the last time.

Memories of tearful conversations, gunshots, madmen chasing him and burning pain in his leg flashed through his head. Without thinking, he reached down and rubbed the scar. At least the girls thought it was cool to date a guy with a gunshot wound. Chicks really did dig scars.

The phone flashed again, he ignored it. Wasn’t worth answering. Just in case.


End file.
